


What Stays in Purgatory: DeanCas

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Purgatory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Dean and Cas find themselves together at the rift that Michael had opened for them, which had led them back into Purgatory. Their mission completed, neither wants to be the first to step through and tries to get the other to go first. Dean knows he won't leave Cas to rot in Purgatory again and does what he has to...An SPN Fan Fic Short.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What Stays in Purgatory: DeanCas

“DEAN!!!!!..” at Cas’s warning, Dean ducked just in time as the leviathan attacking him attempted to knock him in the back of the head. 

Castiel starts to make his way towards Dean, not seeing the leviathan sneaking up behind him. There is a loud noise and a hiss…Castiel turns around to see Benny standing over his prey, having just decapitated the leviathan set on destroying Cas. Before Castiel can thank him, Benny shouts at him to get to the fast closing rift, before turning back just in time to drive his machete into yet another of Purgatory’s monsters. 

Castiel feels Dean place a hand on his shoulder and both he and Dean turn to run towards the rift. It’s grown smaller since they first entered Purgatory, less than 24 hours ago. They both pray they make it to the rift in time, Michael having warned it wouldn’t stay open forever. Dean has the Leviathan Blossom in his duffel and hopes that it hasn’t been damaged by the recent ambush of monsters. If it hadn’t been for Benny…

“What are you both waiting for?!?!? Go! Now!” Benny yells from below, fighting off the growing mob of monsters expertly, and seeming to gain strength from each kill. His fangs out, his eyes wild, Benny knows he doesn’t have to hesitate in his aim to kill…his one true friend making it back home and to safety is his only objective.

“Dean..” Castiel puts both hands on either side of Dean’s shoulders, forcing him to look his way. “You have to go first. There could be complications if we enter the rift together.” Dean searches Castiel’s eyes for signs of forgiveness. His prayer to Castiel had been the most he could ever offer as form of apology, as a confession of his true feelings towards his partner for so long…but since he and Cas had reunited in Purgatory to make their way back home together, Cas had looked even more strained than he did when they first arrived. Dean doesn’t move an inch.

“No.” Dean’s face is set in a grim line. He stands before Castiel, stubbornly. Castiel doesn’t look surprised by Dean’s answer, but Dean tries to get his point across, anyhow. “Not this time. You first.” Castiel steps backwards slightly, and Dean reaches for him. They can both hear Benny shouting from below… “What the Hell are you two doing?! I said GO!!!” Castiel is shaking his head..

“Dean…you have to go back. You can win…I… I make you…weak…” Castiel is crying now. “You’re not strong, when we’re together. You’re not wise when I’m close to you…This is right. My being here. You need to hurry back. Please, go!” The rift has shrunken to half its size now. “This was meant to happen…this is what needed to happen, Dean. Save your world, it needs you…Without me in it, you and Sam might have a real chance..” Cas moves towards Dean as if to lead him through the rift. Dean overpowers Castiel, who he knows is too weak to fight back. He grabs Castiel by the arm that isn’t holding the Leviathan Blossom.

“I swore I’d never let you go again. Not after last time…” Dean struggles to push Castiel through the rift, but it’s no use. Cas tries to do the same thing with him and soon the rift is too small for either of them to fit through it, at all. He’s left with no other choice. Dean tosses the duffel bag with the Leviathan flower through the rift…seconds before it closes, sealing them both into Purgatory, forever. Dean had left a note with an explanation for Sam, with a letter in the form of a goodbye… He had truly hoped that he and Castiel would make it out alive and together. But knowing Castiel better than he even knew himself, Dean Winchester had prepared himself to hold onto Castiel, no matter what happened at the crucial hour. Whether in Purgatory or back in the bunker..Dean’s home rested in Castiel’s heart. 

Benny had destroyed all of the beast, leviathan, and monsters that attacked the last minute of the mission. They now rested in a heap, at the bottom of the hill. He looks up to where Dean and Castiel are, still on his side and shakes his head sadly. On the top, Dean holds Castiel, weeping at having failed the love of his life…while Dean kissed his tears away..

“I love you Castiel. I can’t ever let you go again, you have to understand that..” Castiel cries out and Dean covers Cas’s mouth with his own, melting his heart.

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> *Alternate Purgatory Scenario SPN fan fic.


End file.
